


Wolves and Wyverns

by orphan_account



Series: swords & bows, wolves & wyverns [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Future, Established Relationship, Ficlet Collection, M/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:54:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23015836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Various Claude/Felix ficlets/oneshots in a (self-indulgent) post-Verdant Wind future where Felix goes with Claude and becomes his bodyguard husband. A loose follow-up to the ideas seen in "Swords and Bows".
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Claude von Riegan
Series: swords & bows, wolves & wyverns [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1654102
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	Wolves and Wyverns

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I started another collection, but I got too excited to write about this verse of Claude & Felix living together in Almyra, so whelp here it begins...

They were only staying for one night, so there was no need to tidy up the other rooms for the unannounced guest… Or that was the excuse that everyone used to soften the implications of Felix following Claude up the stairs and down the hallway to Claude’s private quarters where he would not leave until the next morning. Claude, of course, whistled as if this wasn’t any sort of “scandal”, and Felix followed quietly with his lips pressed together tightly, trying to act like he wasn’t happy about this situation. It would be different once they reached Almyra, but for now they could at least be just Claude and Felix, two people who became inseparably close during the war and decided, despite the hardships that would come along, to commit to a future together.

“Well, here we are.” Claude smiled as he opened the door. “My room.”

Claude’s smile turned sheepish as Felix stepped inside and just stared. Claude’s bedroom, frankly, was a complete mess. The room was decorated with three messy piles: a desk with papers scattered over it and a partially hidden teapot, a dresser with books and scrolls strewn on top of it, and a bed… It’s probably good that Felix hadn’t read those novels that Ingrid and Sylvain had back in the day, because there was no excitement to lose. All he felt instead was disappointment and resignation that he should have expected this. Even though Felix didn’t think it was unreasonable to expect Claude’s bedroom in Derdriu to be tidier than his room at the monastery, it was also very Claude-like to be just as messy. Felix looked back at Claude and sighed.

“I thought your messy, book-covered bed was just an academy thing,” he said.

Claude laughed. “Well it’s easier to grab a book to read when you wake up in the middle of the night if it’s right next to you,” he replied as he walked over to his messy bed and sat down on one of the spots free of books.

Felix followed but did not sit down, hovering beside the bed. “I’m surprised you didn’t ruin your eyes.” Claude blinked in response, and when his eyes reopened Felix was lost in the beautiful green irises for a moment. He coughed. “Considering your bad habits.”

Claude chuckled. “Lucky me.”

Felix shook his head. “Idiot. Move aside.” Claude didn’t move but Felix started anyway, grabbing books two or three at a time and placing them on the floor.

“Hey, don’t just put them haphazardly…” Claude protested, seeing that Felix paid no attention to the contents of the books he was shoving together into a pile against the wall. Felix ignored Claude, concentrating on removing every book off the bed and making sure the floor book pile was out of the way. After all, there was no point of putting the books on the floor if they would trip over them in the morning.

“With me around you won’t need those books,” Felix replied as he finally removed the last book off the bed. He stood in front of Claude and the bed and looked down at them in satisfaction.

“Oh?” Claude gasped quietly as Felix placed his hands on Claude’s shoulders.

“I’m going to train you so hard you’ll fall asleep as soon as you hit the bed,” Felix said as he shoved Claude backwards, Claude’s back hitting the mattress just moments before Felix’s chest contacted Claude’s chest and Felix’s lips touched Claude’s lips.

“I guess that’s basically a love declaration,” Claude said with a smile once the kiss broke, his eyes twinkling. Felix scoffed but couldn’t hide his smile either. “Sure, as long as you’re with me.”

Claude pulled Felix back in for another kiss, and another, until eventually they fell asleep, wrapped up in each other’s embrace.


End file.
